


Just a cold

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gap Filler, Sickfic, The Vault (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: Missy is feeling sick and the Doctor tries to give her comfort. Bill struggles to understand their relationship.Just a basic sick fic with a bit of gap filling because Bill's reaction to Missy's presence was a bit put under the rug in the show.





	Just a cold

"I'm not saying Harry Potter and the Cursed Child was bad, Bill" said the Doctor "Well, it was absolutely awful. Bellatrix daughter, really ? No, my point is the whole time travel made my head hurt. It's even worst than, I don't know, Back to the Future. Or Miss Peregrine. Well, Miss Peregrine actually made sense but what a terrible example for children. What kind of irresponsible moron is the author to teach kids it's okay to change history and possibly destroy the whole fabric of time to save an already dying old man ?"  
"Doctor, I don't really know where is the problem. It's not like children will actually do this. Time travel, I mean."

Bill laught at the Doctor's confused expression, as she was opening her notebook on the desk. She turned over at a knocking sound and watched Nardole entering with a frown on his face.  
"Doctor, Missy isn't feeling well today. Maybe you should go down and check on her."  
The Doctor nodded, mild worry falling on his face like a veil.  
"What's wrong ?"  
"Well, she complained about cold. I gave her an extra heater and told her to take a blanket, but she said it didn't make it better. The thing is, it was quite warm in the Vault, and probably very hot under all those blankets. She probably caught a cold, or something like that."

The Doctor made a worried groan and gave an apologetic smile to Bill before heading to the Vault. The girl gave a quizzical look to the robot.  
"And ? Why can't you just give her tablet of aspirin. It’s just a cold, she won’t die of it.”  
“She’s a Time Lady, Bill. She’s not supposed to be catching a cold, especially since she never goes outside.”  
“Whatever. Why are you two coddling her like this ? It’s not like she deserves it, or even shows gratitude.”

When the Doctor entered the Vault, he was immediately stuck by the warmth. Three heaters were gathered around Missy’s armchair. The Time lady herself was wrapped withing two blankets. She looked freezing to the bones. Her whole body was shaking and her lips were so pale they merge with the rest of her skin. She was nursing a cup of steaming tea in her hands, clinging to it like her life depended on the small source of heat.  
“Hey, what happened to you today ?”  
She left her head and smiled to the Doctor.  
“I’m feeling so cold. It’s like the temperature went down and down and nothing can produce any warmth” she explained with a weak voice.”It feels like dying.”  
“You’re not dying, sweetheart. You’re a little bit sick, that’s all.”  
He waved his sonic screwdriver and checked the readings.  
“You’ve got a slight hypothermia. That’s why you’re so cold. A paracetamol tablet and lots of rest should make you better.”  
He gave her the tablet and sat by her side, stroking her back gently. She looked so cold the Doctor could almost feels shivers through his own spine.  
“I’m gonna call Nardole for some hot bottles and extra duvet, all right ?”  
Missy nodded eagerly, as she curled tighter on the chair. A few minutes later, Nardole entered the Vault, followed by a rather pissed off Bill.  
“Here we are” said Nardole with his cooing voice.  
“Why is she outside of the containment field ?” asked Bill, glaring at the Time Lady.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, an expression Bill wasn’t used to see against her. She felt a bit uneasy under this look.  
“Missy is sick, Bill. And it’s not like she was going to attack you anyways.”  
Saying that, the Doctor gave a quick stroke to the woman’s hair. Bill felt even more uneasy. She might even say kinda triggered. God, she cringed as she realised how Tumblrish millennial she was right now. But everything from the way the Doctor spoke about her, touched her and worse, how she looked at him with awe and melted under his hand just made her feel like she was going to vomit. What kind of twisted, kinky shit was that ? She just rolled her eyes and said nothing.  
“Common, Bill” said Nardole tactfully. “They probably need a little alone time.”

“How can he be so... I don't know, friendly towards her ? I mean, she killed thousands of people and neither of them seem to actually give a damn.”  
“You eat meat every day, that means you actually condone killing thousands of animals” simply stated Nardole once they were out of the Vault.  
“That's so wrong !” she cried, hitting Nardole's arm.  
“Ouch ! Your being really specist, you know. I understand what you mean, but try to see things from their perspective. They're a specie that can potentially live for thousands years, with a highly developped brain, senses we can't even imagine.”  
“So we're only pets to him ?”  
“No, we're friends. But only because the Doctor is a nuts, over sensitive hippie.”  
“Kinda space SJW, I guess. I began to understand why he's not the welcome on his planet anymore.”

Missy was now buried under an insane amount of blankets, duvets and quilts.  
“Are you felling better, Missy ?”  
She eagerly nodded, curling against the hot bottle.  
“It's weird, I can get as many layers of blankets as you can give me, I'm still so cold. Even if the bottle gives me warmth I'm still cold inside. It's like my bones were frozen. Am I going to die ?”  
The Doctor could say she was half joking, but she seemed genuinly distressed. She had ironically spent most of her life being dead, so it was a pretty common thing to her.  
“I don't want to die, I like this body. It's a really beautiful body, I've been a dude most of my life so I know what I'm talking about. And I like being me too. No drums. No drums is cool. And I love you. Loving you is good too and if I regenerate I could not loving you anymore.”  
The Doctor smiled at the delirious rambling. She was cute when she was talking crazy. Well, this kind of crazy, the happy, manic one.  
“You're not dying, sweetheart. You have a cold. Humans have colds all the times and they deal with it. The medicine will make you better.”  
Missy stuck her tongue out and put her head back in the warm cocoon.  
“However, what worries me is that you're not human. You shouldn't get colds. I think the confinment didn't do any good to your immune defenses. Maybe I should get you some vitamins. I know Nardole already makes you fresh orange juice for breakfast. Very wise of him.”

The Doctor called Nardole to ask him fetching take away for both of them.  
“I want the spiciest curry you'll find on the planet” said Missy from under the duvets.

They ate in silence, Missy still clinging to the now lukewarm bottle. She had more colors on her face now.  
“I'm cold. Just seeing you in a shirt makes me cold” complained Missy.  
The Doctor laughted softly.  
“I'm a bit over heating now.”  
“It's unfair. I wish you shared with me.”  
“Actually it's not a bad idea. Why dont you give me a bit of space under you blanket fort ?”  
Missy unwrapped herself and let the Doctor come in. He was so warm. She buried her face against his chest, filling her mind with his nice thoughts, her ears with his drumming hearts and her whole freezing body with his warmth.  
“You're so cool, it's really pleasant” he said jokingly  
“We're the perfect mirror even in bed”, she mumbled sleepily, probably unaware of the innuendo.  
“Do you want another tablet ?”  
“No. I don't want to get better. It's so nice being sick in your arms.”  
The Doctor laughted and kissed the top her head. 

“You know the worst of it ?” she asked a few hours later. “Being a Time Lord means I normally control my body temperature. I've never felt cold in my life. Well, when I was in living bodies. Cold is terrifying.”  
They were out of the blankets, sharing some hot chocolate by the space heaters.  
“I know. You're not living in the healthiest conditions. The Vault is too warm and too sterile. You probably caught a germ from the outside and your body wasn't able to cope anymore. But it' not what bothers me the worst.”  
“What is it, then ?”  
“It's the same with your mind. You're over protected, here. You don't have to worry about anything, to take responsibilities. I'm afraid of the day I'll let you out.”  
Missy rolled her eyes.  
“Is that another righteous excuse you found for keeping me locked up ? I can perfectly take care of myself, you know. I've been on my own all my life.”  
“You're right. But if you want, only if you want, you could stay with me when it's over. We could see the universe together.”  
“I'd love it, Doctor.”


End file.
